Vida de adolescentes 2 el regreso! xD
by Akemi-chan2
Summary: Prox Lemon Anna e Yho sólo se tratan como si fueran amigos. Una chica se aprovecha de esto y trata de conquistar al shaman. Los amigos de Yho quieren ayudarle con Anna... ¿como le harán? ¿que pasará con la chica? ¿Anna celosa? Read - Reviews los necesito,
1. Que cambios

Parecía que iba a llover, el cielo estaba ligeramente cubierto de nubes grises y negras, las cuales ya empezaban a borrar al sol de allá arriba. Las clases ya habían terminado y todos querían salir corriendo de ahí para no llegar a su casa totalemtne mojados por la lluvia que se aproximaba. El aire ya estaba demasiado frío y golpeaba ligeramente la piel de todos, haciendo que esta se levantara.

Al mismo tiempo que corría hacía la puerta de salida, decía "¡Vamos, o llegaremos mojados a casa!" Aquel chico era hermoso... Hacía que cada chica que lo viera pasar soltara un suspiro. ¡Nada que ver con ese chiquillo flaco que era antes! Su cabello obscuro era un poco más largo y lo traía recojido por una coleta... y, dos o tres hilillos de pelo que caían elegantemente a los lados de su cabeza. Sus ropas de la escuela le quedaban muy bien, el saco lo llevaba alrededor de su cintura, la blanca camiseta por fuera y los primeros botones de arriba desabrochados.. se veía como un dios.. Sus ojos negros aún reflejaban su inmadurez pero sus facciones, no lo hacían, estas se habían vuelto más acentuadas y mucho más largas, haciéndolo ver ¡pues ya como un hombre!...

"pero aún se comporta como un niño" - Pensaba la chica que le seguía de tras. Siempre con su cara que no expresaba sentimiento alguno. Los años la hacían ver más linda ¡definitivamente!. Era una delicia, el frío aire que era igual que ella jugaba con sus largos cabellos claros, meciéndolos de un lugar a otro. Esa falda... hmm... un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, la camisa ajustada y esa cintura tan... tan... fina. Todo esto en conjunto resaltaban la bella figura de la itako.

Yho seguía corriendo sin importarle mucho a la Anna que lo venía siguiendo. Inesperadamente el agua empezó a caer con mucha fuerza y el chico se detuvo justo a tiempo de que saliera disparado de la escuela.

- oh.. que lástima ya empezó a llover.. - dijo algo desepcionado mirando hacia el cielo, al igual que algunos otros estudiantes que se encontraban en la puerta de la salida lamentandose y dispuestos a esperar a que dejara de llover.

- sí, que lástima.. - se oyó una voz a lado de Yho - tenía que llegar temprano a casa porque ayer llegaron unas visitas... -

- Manta! hola! ... ¿Visitas? ¿qué visitas Manta? - Yho volteó la cabeza para ver a su amigo

Y digo volteó sólo la cabeza porque Manta ya no era un enano, hacía tiempo su cuerpo empezó a crecer como se debía, ahora le llegaba a Yho un poco más arriba de los hombros. Su cabeza se veía normal y sus ojos también, ya no parecía tan curioso y extraño como antes. Su cabello rubio le creció demasiado, por detrás un poco más corto que los dos mechones que traía por enfrente, ¡ah! y también usaba lentes. ¡Era un niño muy lindo sin duda alguna! su carita aún se veía algo infantil, sus facciones tan finas... su nariz pequeñita, y su boca igualmente. Siempre iba elegante a la escuela, con corbata, sus zapatos limpios... Además, el chico seguía siendo inteligente, eso hacía que fuera... "sexy" según algunas chicas... era normal que Manta también robara algunos corazones, ¿no lo creen? Pero él aún no prestaba mucha atención a esas cosas o tal vez.. estaba interesado en otra muchacha.

- Puees.. - susurró Manta - bueno, no son visitas jeje, más bien son socios de mi padre y tu sabes.. muy pronto la empresa de mi padre será mía así el quiere que yo esté presente en esa reunión... - decía el rubio mientras admiraba el paisaje que se formaba con todo esa lluvia. El agua se filtraba en las hojas de los árboles, todo se veía azul, las inquietas gotas de lluvia aterrzaban en el duro pavimento acabando así con su vida.

- Oye Manta - Se incorporó una voz más a la conversación - ¿porque no le dices a tu papi que mande a alguein a recogerte? - la itako dijo en tono burlón - ...porque esta lluvia va a durar mucho y podrías llegar tarde, ¡oye! sirve que también nos vas y nos dejas a Yho y a mi a nuestra casa.

Yho y Manta voltearon a ver a Anna y la miraron fijamente. Se quedaron así durante cinco segundos hasta que los chicos reaccionaron.

- Ahhh!! si claro!! jijiji - dijo Yho con una chueca sonrisa y algo nervioso

- Ahh... Ahh pues si!!! ¿verdad? jaja ñ.ñU - Respondió al igual que su amigo y sacó enseguida su costoso celelurar. Marcó el número de su papá y espero a que respondiera.

-Papá.. este.. necesito que mandes a alguien a recogerme, esque esta... - el rubio fue interrumpido y calló inmediatamente. Cortó la llamada y guardó su celular.

Yho y Anna se le quedaron viendo a Manta esperando una respuesta.

- hmm... mi papá ya mandó a alguien y dice que no tarda en llegar, que nos esperará en el estacionamiento de la escuela -

- andando, hay que adelantarnos - ordenó la itako - tal vez esta lluvia dentro de unos minutos este más fuerte - dicho esto los tres amigos salieron corriendo hacia el estacionamiento. Manta e Yho iban cubriendo con sus chaquetas a Anna para que no se mojara y ellos dos con la mano que les quedaba libre cubriendose con su portafolio.

Al llegar a dicho lugar un auto negro, elegante y alargado les esperaba, subieron a él y dejaron atrás a la lluvia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
De nuevo en la salida de la escuela

- ¡Ayu! - gritaba una linda chica y algo agitada por la tremenda carrera que había pegado - Ayu! que bueno que te encuentro! - dijo con emoción, tomó aire y miro a la otra chica que tenía frente a ella - Oye.. ¿no has visto a Yho? esque... - guardó silencio y de sus mejillas brotó un rojo muy notable - esque... quería que él me acopañara a casa.. porque bueno pues..

- Yho.. Bueno Midori-chan.. - le interumpió la amiga - él se fue hace unos instantes con su prometida y con Oyamada.. - le contestó con nerviosismo

- Oh.. ya veo - agachó la cabeza y miro el paraguas que traía en su mano -

Silencio prolongado

- AGGGRRR!!! - Midori rompe el paraguas y le dirije una mirada asesina a Midori - Maldito Yho Asakura!!! se me escapó otra vez!!! o.ó!! - bajó su cabeza y tan pronto como la bajó la subió nuevamente y le sonrrió a su amiga con algo de tristeza en sus ojos... - maldita Anna...... - dijo esto último en un susurro -

- Midori no te sientas mal yo sé que tu... -

- No importa... me conformo con que seamos buenos amigos - le sonrió a su amiga para que se tranquilizara. - No importa... no importa.. - susurró y miró hacia afuera viendo las gotas de lluvia que caían al suelo para que después su mirada se perdiera en la humedad -

* * *

Hiya! lo siento mucho, pero tuve que volver a subir mi fic porque me hackearon mi cuenta anterior de msn y ahí tenía mi clave y todo eso... el Cap2 y 3 ya estan listos! gracias por los reviews anteriores! - 


	2. ¡Amigos de Yho al rescateee!

Abrió la puerta - ¡Yho Asakura leva...! - Se detuvo de golpe para mirarlo fijamente -

Y ahí estaba él, tan lindo y dulce como siempre acostado en su futón. Su pecho bien formado subía y bajaba tranquilamente. Cambio de posición un poco hacia dónde ella estaba y esta pudo observarlo mejor. Desvió su mirada y la fijó en su pecho. Brazos anchos y pectorales... aunque no se veía taaaan ancho! ya que Yho era muy alto y sus músculos sólo estaban marcados, pero todo por culpa de ella... por los arduos entrenamientos que le imponía. A veces deseaba tanto estar arriba de ellos y ser abrazada por esos fuertes brazos... sentirse protegida y... ¿¡pero en que demonios pensaba!?

Las mejillas de la chica cambiaron de color y sentía el calor en su cuerpo. Yho abrió lentamente sus ojos y vió a Anna frente a él.

- ...Annita? - susurró - ¿que... que estas haciendo ahí parada?

- hm?.. que??!! que cosa?! ah!! - Anna despertó y el color en sus mejillas se hizo más presente - ¡¡que ya te levantes flojo!! - Se agachó y tomo una camiseta de Yho que estaba a sus pies y se la lanzó a la cara a su prometido, para después salir corriendo de ahí -

- ... - se retiró la camiseta de la cara, bajó la cabeza y suspiró... _"Y a esta que le pasa?" _

Yho se bañó y cambió de ropa rápido para bajar a desayunar.

Bajando de las escaleras se encontró con Tamao y le dijo buenos días con su típica sonrisita. Esta le devolvió el saludo y tmb le sonrió.

Yho llegó hasta el "comedor" se arrodilló y acomodó su cabeza en la pequeña mesita. Anna salió de la cocina con dos platos de comida que olían muy bien.

- Ahh!! que rico! nn!! - exclamó Yho emocionado - y tomó su plato - Gracias Annita - la volteó a ver y esta sólo se sonrrojó y volvió con su cara poco expresiva.

- Preparé el almuerzo... así que te toca a ti durante una semana Yho Asakura, que no se te olvide... -

- si Annita... - le contestó a Anna con una pequeña sonrisa

- No me digas Annita -

- Como tu digas Annita -

- ¬¬...

- A bueno no.. Anna, ¿así esta mejor? -

- ... -

- Bien... - susurró Yho y comenzó a comer sus alimentos

Salieron de la pensión y se despidieron de Tamao. Tamao observó como se alejaban ellos dos, y cuando no los pudo ver entró a la casa. Cruzó el pequeño patio y se detuvo en un estanque, se arrodilló frnte a él y vió su reflejo en el agua. _"tal vez hoy vendrá el joven Manta..." _al pensar esto Tamao se sonrrojó, arregló su flequillo y acomodó su largo cabello.

- ¡Annita! mi cabeza me duele, y veo manchas! - lloriqueaba Yho

- Cállate... eso no funcionará... ¿que tarea no hiciste? - dijo Anna sin tono lguno en su voz, y mirando fijamente al frente

- Ay... hmm... la de matemáticas... esque no le entendí! TT - lloriqueaba aún más Yho

- Yo te la paso... pero tendrás que lavar los baños... -

- Ahmmmm..... ok! trato hecho! nn - Dicho esto, Yho abrazó a su prometida ocacionando que esta lo empujara y lo mirara algo confundida y con un inmenso color rojo en su cara

- Qué? qué sucede Annita? - preguntó Yho inocentemente

- NO me digas Annita y no me abrazes, ¿entendiste? - dijo Anna en un tono de voz alto, se acercó a Yho hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro y le dirijió una mirada asesina.

Yho se puso serio, y también la miró fijamente. Anna se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho, se sonrrojó, se retiró poco a poco de él y su perfecto rostro, y bajó su cabeza levemente.

Los dos siguieron caminando.

_"Ah! que estúpida, que estúpida, qué estupida! ¿Hasta cuando dejarás de tratarlo así? esque... no puedo evitarlo, me pongo tan nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de él que siempre trato de evitarlo..."_

"¿Hasta cuando dejará de tratarme así? Yo la quiero mucho, tal vez ella no lo sepa... pero.. ¿y si no le agrado?..." Pensó Yho y subió su mirada triste para ver a lo lejos su escuela.

Ya casi llegaban, y cuando estaban a una cuadra, los dos apresuraron el paso para que no cerraran el portón.

Al entrar, Anna se fue con un reducido grupito de chicas, y se puso a platicar con ellas. Yho en cambio, se fue con su grupito que era bastante numeroso, y saludó a todos con su típica sonrisita. 

Faltaban quince minutos para entrar a clases, e Yho se sentó bajo un árbol en compañía de tres de sus amigos más cercanos ( se podría decir que eran sus amigos verdaderos, los demás sólo eran compañeros)

Comenzaron a charlar de temas simples, pero después se vinieron los difíciles...

-Oye Yho.. y a ti como te va con tu "novia" preguntó un chico de pelo negro y piel extremadamente blanca.

-Ah?? a que se debe esa pregunta Hyouko?- respondió sorprendido Yho

-¡Una simple pregunta hermano!- Kouta, el más alto, exclamó y le dió una palmada a Yho en la espalda. 

-¿Vas a responder si o no Yho?- interrumpió Suuji, el tierno pequeñín del grupo

-Ahhh! son muchas preguntas! dejenme respirar chicos! ññ- Se quejó el Asakura

-Pues... - Yho miró al cielo levemente sonrrojado y se rascó la cabeza- No ha pasado nada... ..

-¡¿Como es posible que aún no pase nada Asakura!?- Kouta acercó su rostro al de Yho, y este retrocedió asustado -Es imposible! es absurdo! es que con ese cuerpo de Anna.......- Kouta buscó a la sacerdotiza entre la gente y la miró detenidamente hasta que su rostro se sonrrrojó

-Oye! no la veas así! ¬¬ - Yho le dió un sape a su amigo y este regresó a la normalidad -

- Ah si claro, loq ue digas... pero dime.. en serio que no han hecho nada de nada? - Kouta mira a Yho sorprendido mientras que los otros dos esperaban la respuesta de Yho

El Asakura sentía gran nerviosismo y contestó "Nopi..."

Los tres amigos abrieron los ojos y Suuji entró nuevamente.

-¿Como son prometidos supongo que duermen juntos no?- preguntó con su vocecita aniñada

- Ahh... .. no... - contestó Asakura

- Pues, simplemente dile que la amas. O dile "Anna, me gustas" "Quiero darte un beso" ó "_¡Quiero hacerlo contigo!_" - Dijo Hyouko de un sólo golpe y con los ojos cerrados

Yho y Suuji sonrrojados, voltearon a ver a a Hyouko. Mientras que Kouta tenía la mano en su barbilla y movía la cabeza de arriba a abajo en señal de afirmación.

_Continuará... muajajajaja xDDD...._


	3. No seas resbalosa!

El reloj de la escuela sonó, anunciando el inicio de las clases. Los cuatro amigos se levantaron de dónde estaban y Hyouko llamó la atención de los tres.

- ¡Hey chicos! tengo una idea, que les parece si hoy por la noche van a mi casa y charlamos un poco. Mis padres no estarán, podríamos rentar películas y ..._darle unos consejitos a Yho sobre como se tratan a las mujeres _- esto último lo dijo con algo de picardía.

Por supuesto que Yho no entendió nada, y les sonrrió a todos.

Al terminar las clases, Anna esperaba impaciente a que Yho terminara de guardar sus cosas. 

- ¿Ya- preguntó la itako molesta

- nooo... - respondió Yho jugando y con una sonrrisilla traviesa en su rostro

- ¿yaaa..-

- noooouuu... uoû-;

- ¡no estoy jugando Asakura! ¡vámonos ya- Dicho esto Anna entró al salón y jaló a Yho de una oreja mientras los demás observaban

- ¡Ay! me.. ¡du-uuuUUUelee- aullaba Yho.

- ¡Yho! ¿como estas? no he tenido tiempo de hablarte desde hace mucho, ¡y en clases ni me haces caso- Saludó Midori a Yho muy contenta, parece que de poder hablar con él...

Anna volteó su cabeza muy lento y los vió a los dos muy sonrientes y felices. Soltó a Yho de la oreja, este sólo dijo un "gracias" y siguió ignorando a Anna que ya estaba bastante desesperada.

- Yho, ¿invitame a ver una película si- dijo del tono más suplicante posible y abrazando el brazo izquierdo del castaño.

- ¿Una película? no lo sé, dejame y le pido permiso a An... - Volteó para todas partes y ni rastros de Anna.

_- "¿Pero como puede ser tan tonto y estúpido? Que acaso no piensa cuando yo estoy a su lado, soy su prometida y me trata como si fuera una extraña, una amiga más... ¡que se yo! el caso es que no me toma como su prometida. ¡No es justo!"-;_Pensaba la Rubia llena de rabia mientras caminaba hacia la pensión.

- No creo que pue... - Fue interrumpido por Midori que lo jalaba hacia un lugar sin mucha gente. 

- ¡Calla, no me dirás eso otra vez, ya me cansé-; Midori Gimoteó como niña de cuatro años mientras ponía una cara de ofendida

Midori jalaba a Yho hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera de la escuela, donde no había personas, y también dónde estaba prohibido pasar. Hacia calor esta vez, pero era frenado por los grandes árboles.

- Midori... nos regañarán por estar aqui, mejor vámonos ¿quieres- el castaño rompió el silencio que era demasiado incómodo.

- Shhh... - La chica de ojos expresivos se acercó a él y rodeó el cuello del chico, provocando nerviosismo en este.

- Que... ¿que estas haciendo- preguntó sorprendido el shaman

- Abrazándote... - jaló a Yho hacia ella, lo suficiente como para que sus rostros quedaran a pocos cntímetros.

- uh... - Yho no sabía que decir ni como reaccionar, así que sólo se dejó llevar mientras su cara ardía y sus mejillas se volvían rojas.

Esa era la ocación perfecta, no podía dejarla pasar. La chica se acercó más a él, y este lo único que hizo fue rodearla por la cintura.

_"Lo tengo..."_

  
Sus labios se juntaron, sus corazones iban cada vez más rápido y sus mejillas ardían al rojo vivo. Midori tomó la inciativa y mordisqueba los labios del shaman con ternura. Este estaba muy confundido, pero parecía agraderle lo que le estaban haciendo. Yho estaba algo tenso y no sabía como moverse.

_"Ya veo... nunca ha besado a alguien" _

Midori volvió a actuar, pero esta vez introdujo su lengua en la boca de Yho, este sólo dejó escapar un gemido y se unió al juego. El shaman tomo a la chica del rostro con las dos manos. Lentamente introdujo el también su lengua a la boca de su compañera. Jugaban entretenidos hasta que finalemente se separaron.

- ... - Yho retrocedió dos pasos y todavía sonrrojado.

- ¿te gustó-; preguntó la chica

- No... no vuelvas a hacer eso.. e-eso... no me gustó, tengo prometida y... - titubeó

- Pero si me respondiste al beso... No me digas que no te gustó, además ese gemido no fue por nada o ¿si-

Yho la miró aún asustado, se volteó totalmente, bajó la cabeza y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. 

-

- Annita, ya llegué-; Dijo Yho sonrriente mientras cerraba la "puerta" y dejaba sus zapatos escolares a un lado de esta.

- No me digas Annita - contestó Anna fríamente mientras bajaba las escaleras. - ¿Pk tardaste tanto Asakura?

- ¿Que? pues, porque me dejaste sólo con la Midori o.ô

- ¡No es verdad! ¿que hicieron ustedes dos?

- Nada Annita, nada! oo te lo juro, además, le dije que no podía ir con ella al cine porque iba a estra ocupado.

- ...ocupado en que-

- en nada... simplemente, ¡no quiero ir con ella! y punto final del asunto. - dijo Yho tranquilamente

Anna se acercó a él y se paro justo a tres pasos de él. Yho no pudo evitar sonreír y Anna de sonrrojarse.

- Tengo hambre... hazme de comer - ordenó con su voz fría

- ¿Pero Tamao? que pasó con ella? ó.ôUu

- Salió... Horo-Horo y su hermana vendrán a visitarnos y Tamao fue a esperarlos en el aeropuerto.

- ... ¿no es broma? ¡¡¡Horo-Horo nos vendrá a visitar! ahhh! que alegría! jajajaja- Yho no pudo con la alegría, que tomó a Anna de las manos y comenzó a bailar con ella.

- ¡Sueltamé! oó

- ¡vendrán a visitarnos! ¡vendrán a visitarnos- canturreaba Yho mientras daba vueltas junto con Anna. - ¡¡Si! ¡¡Si! SssssSSSahhhh!... - Yho tropezó con sus zapatos y cayó al piso dandose un golpazo en la espalda y con Anna ensima de él.

- duuu... ay... - se qejó y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con Anna recostada en su pecho. - ¡¿Annita... estas bien! La rubia levantó su mirada y se topó con la de su prometido. Se le quedó viendo fijamente esperando a que él hiciera algo... pero no pasó nada.

- Anna... ya puedes levantarte... -

La Itako enfurecida se levantó, se paró a un lado de Yho y le dió una tremenda patada en el costado - ¡ESTÚPIDO-

- Auu... - lloriqueba el joven tendido en el piso y remoliendose de dolor - me dolió... - _"¿¡Esta loca o que le pasa? ¡¡fue un accidente!" _

-

_- "Es un idiota, es un idiota, es un idiota..." _se repetía mentalemente la sacerdotiza

-

Continuará... dejen reviews porfavor! que los necesito! w 


	4. agh

Anna no quizo comer y tampoco salió de su cuarto en toda la tarde. 

- Anna... - El shaman tocó la puerta de la habitación de Anna -

Annita sólo hablo para pedirte permiso de que me dejes ir hoy a la casa de unos amigos... hoy mismo por la noche ... Como Horo Horo y Pilika tuvieron que atrasar el viaje yo tengo tiempo para ir con ellos ¿cierto? puedo venir mañana en la mañana y...

- ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Lárgate! – Gritó furiosa la Itako desde su alcoba

Yho bajó su cabeza y pensamientos vagos recorrieron su mente. Bajó las escaleras, tomó una mochila con cosas sin mucha importancia, como algunos Cd's y revistas. Salió al patio, abrió el portón y fue expulsado a la calle.

Caminó unas cuantas calles y pidió un taxi.

La noche era fría y el viento silbaba.

Al llegar a su destino, Yho bajó del vehículo y pagó al chofer. Se escuchaba un poco de ruido en la casa de su amigo Hyouko, tocó y abrió Suuji.

- Yho! te estabamos esperando menso, entra, adelante. - Lo jaló hacia adentro y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

- Muy bien chicos, ¿que película quieren ver primero?... - salió Kouta de la cocina con palomitas y refrescos de lata para todos. - Yho! ¡que bueno que ya llegaste hermano! espera... ¿como le hiciste para que Anna te dejara venir? - preguntó con curiosidad el alto

- Se enojó conmigo, aún no sé porque... pero me dejó venir nn -

- Hay Yho... que estúpido eres ¬¬ que demonios le hiciste? - preguntó Hyouko, el cual estaba sentado en un sofá rojo sacando de una bolsa plástica, películas y escojiendo cuales iban a ver.

- ¡Nada! - tomó aire y se soltó hablando - sólo la tomé de las manos, empezé a bailar con ella, me tropezé, cayó sobre mi, se me quedó viendo durante mucho tiempo, y le dije que ya se levantara, se levantó, me gritó que era un estúpido, y me pateó mis costillas! TT - Los tres amigos se voltearon con miradas asesinas hacia él.

Silencio prolongado con miradas asesinas clavadas en Yho

- Ay Yho.. tienes mucho que aprender.. Ven acá - Hyouko puso una mano en el hombro de Yho y lo condujo hasta el sofá rojo que estaba enfrente de la televisión. - Es por eso que te dijimos que vinieras, tienes que aprender a aprovechar lo que tienes... tienes que... tienes que... - Hyouko cerró los ojos y sentó a Yho en el sofá - tienes que aprender muchas cosas amigo mío.

Yho se le quedó viendo a Hyouko... aún no comprendía y todo era confuso. Hyouko, Suuji e Yho estaba sentados, mientras que Kouta seguía escojiendo películas.

- ¡Ya! ¡pon la que sea! - dijo Suuji atragantandose con las palomitas

Golden Playboy Premium (que onda con el título xDDD... no se me ocurrió otra cosa xD) se enorgullece en presentar... 

musikita con saxofónes

- Que! una película porno? O.ô - exclamó Asakura soprendido

45 minutos después

Suuji estaba con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta.  
Hyouko y Kouta observaban tranquilos la película con un leve sonrrojo.  
Mientras que Yho abrazaba un cojín y miraba atento y demasiado sonrrojado la pantalla.

- Chi... chicos, me siento algo incómodo viendo esto con ustedes - susurró Yho apenado

Los tres amigos vieron a Yho y justo cuando iban a hablar los tres...

_"AHHHHGGG!" _un fuerte gemido salió del aparato televisor y los cuatro amigos voltearon sonrrojados a seguir viendo la película. "_AHHHH! hmmm... Ahhh..." "Su miembro se introdujo suavemente en ella, para luego atraparla en ferozes embestidas... Los dos jadeando de placer y dolor..."_

"Oh por dios, que demonios hago aqui viendo esto..." Pensaba Yho sumamente asustado e incómodo. "_Y si yo y Anna... _"

_+Yho ya se imaginaba el momento. La luna era perfecta, Anna recostada en su futón con la Yukata desamarrada. Él se acercaba más a ella, la sacude para depertarla. Se quedan viendo fijamente y por fin se besan apasionadamente. Metiendo y sacando sus lenguas. Lento y ritmicamente. La chica se quita su yukata dejandose en ropa interior negra y ajustada. Yho la recuesta lentamente en su futon. Asakura aprieta el vientre de su compañera con su rodilla, baja más... aún más... y más... baja un poco y rodea "ahí" la empuja y la rubia suelta un gemido de placer... Yho... Yho... decía la chica gimiendo cadaa vez más fuerte... Yho... Yho... Yho... hmm...+_

- Yho...-

- Yho... - 

_"AHHHH! sigue porfavor!...Uhh..." 'jadeaba la t.v insistentemente'_

- A... -

- Yhooo! tu... ¡tu _amigo_ esta emocionado! xDDDD - Apuntó Suuji muerto de risa.

- Que! - Yho bajó la mirada, y al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía se tapó con un cojín y cayó al piso avergonzado. 


End file.
